


狂色17

by Sasukee



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	狂色17

“佐助不也说过，东宫只是天地一隅么？倘无人相陪，便是四海列国尽收囊中，也没有欢喜。倘有人相陪，便是这穷山僻壤，也都欢喜无比。”

佐助捉了一只蟋蟀，正要用青草将那蟋蟀绑住，鸣人却一手按住他的手，放走了那蟋蟀。佐助抬头，萤月争辉，清楚映出两人在彼此眼中的脸。

见佐助眼睛眨也不眨，鸣人便稍稍凑近，闭上眼睛轻碰他的唇。察觉佐助没有拒绝，他慢慢加深这个吻，手下自然而然解了那腰带，又将怀中稍微僵硬的身子慢慢推入身下草丛中。

夜风吹得流萤起起浮浮，除了虫鸣，风中又有了小小的呜咽声。被卷住小舌不断吮吸的佐助完全软了身子，眼中水雾蒙蒙，眼角湿润发红，叫人想欺负得紧。鸣人吻到情深时已难以自控，双手不住地在他光滑的背部和臀肉上游走，又来回揉搓。佐助上一次尝到甜头，这一次身体便不自觉地微微挺起，但又不愿开口，只能被吻得晕乎迷乎，双腿却在鸣人的动作暗示下渐渐张开，抬起。鸣人爱极了他这般情迷意乱的模样，便顺势往下吻到颈窝，咬磨乳珠，接着是光滑的腹部……

“啊、别……！”

佐助突然发出紧张的声音，全身上下都泛起潮红，腿间那颗金色脑袋更是弄得他瘙痒难堪，忙要夹紧腿，却只是更方便了对方做坏事。鸣人温热的嘴正慢慢含进他的小东西，又开始吞吐，将他整个身子都被吸得软瘫下去，嘴里的呻吟也越发暧昧急促。

“哈、啊……”他渐渐弓起背，脚趾头也舒服得紧绷，眼中夜色越发苍茫模糊，直到脑子里忽有一瞬空白，很快便射出了东西。

那东西却是射在太子爷嘴里的，太子爷一抹嘴，咕咚一声咽了下去。这咕咚的一声在夜间极为响亮，听得佐助涨红了脸，高潮过后身子还沉浸在余韵中，双手却抬起来死死捂住眼睛。

太子爷知这人脸皮薄，心下怜爱不已，仍是慢慢扒开他的手，见那墨黑的杏眸中早已流光潜映，原不仅水光，还有星子碎在里边。又见他衣衫半褪半掩，胸前乳珠诱人挺着，身下更是一片凌乱赤裸，两条大白腿对着自己微微分开，露出才释放过的小东西，似有任君采撷之意。这番潋滟春光，着实叫他酥了骨，心中荡漾难以清醒。

他又俯下身与佐助亲吻，两人都到情深处，情欲难以自抑，佐助的双腿也慢慢缠上他的腰，甚至在他的暗示下抬起臀。两人私处不断相蹭，越蹭越猛，越蹭越难受，鸣人连连发出愉悦而又欲求不满的闷哼，他一手托在佐助臀肉下，使力叫佐助的下身与自己紧贴，一手又垫在佐助后脑勺下，为了叫佐助毫无空隙与自己的唇舌交缠。这般隔靴搔痒到底无法满足太子爷，终是忍不住要将自己和身下人剥个精光，飞快脱掉自己的上衣。然而一阵冷风卷来，佐助立马被激得打了个寒战，黑眸悠转，一时清醒几分，眼中情潮退了些许。

待鸣人再次吻他，他忙忙偏过脑袋去，叫鸣人亲在了脸上。

“怎么了？”

“冷。”

鸣人沉默片刻，知他心中终是没有踏出最后一步，兴许还在纠结，也不愿一时在这欢爱之事上强迫了他，想着来日方长，有的是时间，于是起了身，将他衣裳重新裹好。

虽是如此，鸣人自己却难受得紧，箭在弦上，那东西已硬邦邦鼓起来，着实没法忽略。见佐助脸上潮红未尽，垂着脑袋不看自己，他突然有些无奈道:“佐助便这般无情么？”

佐助抬起头，不明所以。

“佐助舒服了，可我还难受着。”鸣人颇为无辜道，却是握住了人的手，大胆地将那柔软的手引向自己腿间。

佐助顿时手一抖，想收手却被鸣人捏得紧紧的，鸣人突然倒在他身上撒泼，搂着他的腰，脑袋埋在他颈里吐出灼热的气息，声音也异常低沉沙哑:“我好难受，佐助替我摸摸……”

佐助僵住了，脸上都在冒气，手下的东西实在粗大，似乎还在跳动。见他没动静，鸣人这时抬头，慢慢吮舔着他发红的耳垂，连吐出的字都是灼热而湿漉漉的:“听话，把手伸进去，摸一摸……”

佐助的脸快滴出血来，抿着唇，终是认命般，学鸣人一样一脑袋栽进鸣人怀里，手下开始动起来。

这半个时辰过得极快又极慢，二人终是相互解决了问题才回到村子，虽是穿着湿哒哒的衣裳，被问起只说不小心踩了水，而在山坡欢爱的事，自是不在人前提及。


End file.
